


Car Thieving 101

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from Driving Lesson. Neal didn't just teach Belle how to drive, he also introduced Belle to his own trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Thieving 101

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope. This particular one was prompted by @endangeredslug Missing scenes from Driving Lesson.

“Before we get into the entire driving lesson,” began Neal as he pocketed his father's keys and gave Belle a very mischievous grin. “There’s another skill with cars you need to learn.”

“And what would that be?” asked Belle hesitantly, a bit worried where he was going with this.

“Seeing as you’re planning to official adopt me given the fact that you’re now married to Papa,” began Neal as he motioned for her to kneel down beside him, eyes level with the car door. “You should know that your soon-to-be stepson was once a car thief.”

“I thought you said Rumple gave you permission?” asked Belle, a bit of panic in her voice. “I don’t want to ruin his car, Neal.”

“He did but picking a lock and hot wiring a car are a set of skills you need Belle,” said Neal as though it was an obvious thing. “You never know when you need to get out of a locked room or need a getaway car.”

Belle frowned at her True Love’s son who only shrugged and showed her the tricks of picking a car door.

“Besides from Henry told me,” began Neal as he started working on the car door. “It was Papa that picked the lock of my apartment back in New York so consider this as payback.”

Belle had to roll her eyes at that. The Gold men and their scores, when would they ever learn. But Neal did have a point and maybe Rumple would go easy on his son if he does eventually find out what they were doing.

Before finishing the act though, he offered Belle his tools and asked her to finish the deed which Belle did so.

“See, you’re a natural,” replied Neal and once the car door was opened, he positioned himself under the steering column. “So for this part, we’re not going to actually do it because Papa might just kill me. The car door is an easy enough fix. But at least I can show you which wires to connect…”

To be honest, Belle actually enjoyed the lesson and like Neal said, it may come in handy in the future. Not that she was going to shift to a life of car theft, but the next time someone comes after her with a gun, having car would come in handy...and of course driving it would also prove useful.

* * *

“I wonder what’s going to happen to you once your father finds out what you did to his car,” said Emma as she and Neal sat together in their room in the Victorian. Henry was out like a light in his room and the two decided to have some hot chocolate before retiring themselves.

“He won’t find out,” replied Neal with a smug smile. “He basically magicked the evidence away. I should have hot wired it as well and he would never have noticed.”

Emma shook her head. “You clearly have not met your father, Neal Cassidy Gold. I’m pretty sure he knows.” Neal shook his head. “Well then maybe Belle told him.”

“Belle wouldn’t sell me out like that.”

But as soon as the words were said, his phone rang and true enough it was his father calling.

Emma gave a triumphant grin his way as Neal swallowed and tried to calm his voice before answering, “Hey Pop, what’s up?”

“I’m not interrupting anything I hope,” came his father’s voice. “I was wondering if I could have a chat before I head to Regina’s.”

“Sure--”

Purple smoke suddenly appeared before the couch and there was Rumplestiltskin, still impeccably dressed with his phone by his ear. As he fully appeared, he closed his phone and gave Emma a smile. “Ms. Swan, if I may, can you put a silencing charm on your son’s door. I do so wish not to wake him.”

“Of course,” replied Emma as she grabbed her and Neal’s mug. She flashed Neal a smile that basically said you’re screwed before heading to the kitchen and doing the charm.

“Ummmm,” began Neal, a hand rubbing the back of his head as he stood up. “Did Belle--”

Rumple’s hand went up to stop his son from speaking and then purple smoke surrounded his hand and when they cleared, Neal saw his own tools on the palm of his father’s hand. “Care to explain why I found these in my car, Baelfire?”

Neal swallowed and looked his father right in the eye. “Would you believe me if I say I can’t?”

“Would you like me to spank you with a paddle right in front of your son, girlfriend and soon to be stepmother?” came the all too quick retort and Neal gulped in response. His father meant business and there was no way he was getting around it.

“I may have...well it is a good skill to learn when it comes to survival and all that,” tried Neal but his father was clearly not amused.

“Baelfire,” began Rumple, the tone of voice still sent shivers done Neal’s spine. Oh he was totally in for a lecture. “I may have raised you for only a brief period of time but I think I taught you that stealing is wrong.”

“It wasn’t actually stealing since you gave me permission to use your car,” replied Neal with a cheeky smile but his father’s glare completely evaporated the smile from his face.

“Don’t sass me Baelfire,” came the unamused reply and Neal had to laugh at that.

“Come on Papa,” replied Neal, his previous worry melting away. “I know you picked the lock of my apartment so maybe we can call ourselves even.”

Rumple rolled his eyes but sighed. “Fine. I suppose I do deserve that and I’m glad at least you didn’t actually hot wire my car and destroyed my complete maintenance of it.”

“And I have a suggestion as to cheer Belle up and not have her thrash your car on anyone’s property again.” replied Neal with a smug look on his face as he handed his father a piece of paper. “It was my backup plan in case you did find out about my extra lesson with Belle.”

“Be thankful that I love you son or else I’ll be asking Sheriff Swan to arrest you,” came Rumple’s reply and Neal couldn’t suppress his laugh. The day’s thievery lesson seemed to have turned out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” is a series of fluffy, sweet one-shots that I will continue either with some random idea or prompts from anyone. Feel free to do so!


End file.
